


Baby Look What You've Done

by amitylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Blood, Blowjobs, Body Paint, Burgers - Freeform, Crack Fic, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry works at a froyo shop, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis likes fixing his fringe, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Blowjobs, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall cries, Pining, Unrequited Love, Zayn Malik - Freeform, again this fic is a mess, cal is calvin btw ooooohhhh, gratitious beyonce appreciation, harry gets blue balls, harry is kinda awkward, harry is v v confused, larry nah, liam also cries, liam isnt mentioned much either im v v sorry, lots of love, louis does too dw, louis has a shitty car, louis is 5"9', louis is wild, much tags, narry yes, niall and liam have a bit of bad blood going on, niall has a jeep, niall likes burgers, oh no niall, oii oii, shitty grammar, the boys are at uni btw, the more tags the better, this fic is a hot mess, v v heart breaking, zayn is in the fic for like 2 seconds sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitylourry/pseuds/amitylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. Louis isn't falling for Harry anytime soon though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Look What You've Done

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a hot mess, but I've honestly had so much fun writing it. It was a challenge! I hope you guys enjoy it (or at least pretend that you do). 
> 
> [bonus points if you can call me out on my awful grammar haha ! ;) ]

For ages, Harry has wondered what it was about Louis Tomlinson that infatuated him so much. But he has never worked up the courage to communicate with the tiny human about his feelings. And maybe that’s for the best, Harry thinks.

It was during Harry’s morning bus commute to uni that Louis happened to bump into him.  
“Is this seat taken?” The tiny human asks, fixing his fringe as he tapped his foot lightly to the beat of the song playing through his ear phones.  
“N-No it’s not.” Harry mutters, stumbling on his own words as he observes Louis’ features in the early morning light.  
“Cheers.” Louis answers, as he shrugs his satchel down beside Harry as he sits down and sips slowly from his travel mug.  
Harry observes as Louis continually fixes his fringe whilst reading over a set of notes. He smells the aroma of the tea from Louis’ travel mug and wonders about a range of things; the weather, Louis’ eyes, the tightness of his jeans, his lips brushing against the mug. His scarf catches on one of the buckles of the satchel, bringing Harry back to reality as Louis frees it from the buckle.  
“I never saw you as a satchel kind of person.” Harry says, observing the leather satchel.  
“It’s Liam’s old one,” Louis interrupted. “My old rucksack’s fucked from all the textbooks I’ve been hauling around.”  
“It’s nice.” Harry admits. “I was going to say that it suits you quite well.”  
Louis looks towards Harry with a raised brow. “Well you just did, so,”  
“It’s nice to be nice.” Harry remarked, a smile forming.

Louis Tomlinson is a divine human being, Harry thinks.

[Birds are chirping rhythmically to the beat of Harry’s heart]

The conversation rung through Harry’s mind the whole day, his thoughts centralized on the wondrous tiny being that was, in fact, Louis Tomlinson. He’s always found him quite endearing, but he and him have never had the chance to properly talk with each other, ever since Niall had a falling out with Liam, Louis’ room-mate. Since then, any visits to their dorm have been purely for things such as returning borrowed text-books or conversations about the weather.

Harry is up late, working on a paper in his dorm until he hears the sound of a familiar light voice, followed by Niall’s usual gibberish. Before long, the door swings open and Niall’s hand is firmly gripped on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Close that shit off, we’re getting some proper food!” Niall sing-songs, beaming from ear to ear like a child on Christmas morning.  
“Excuse me! That ‘shit’ is my English literature paper.” Harry informs, crossing his arms. “It’s also due in 2 days so if you don’t mind--”  
“Pretty please” a voice pleads innocently.  
Harry turns around to see Louis with his arm slung around Niall, hanging off his shoulder like some sort of sloth.  
“Niall here will probably eat everything in one go, and I’d be forced to make him regurgitate my share” Louis whines, earning a kick in the balls from Niall.  
“I don’t usually eat fast food” Harry teases, pretending to go back to his work. “Have to have a balanced diet for this metabolism, you know.”  
“Fuck that diet!” Louis yells, slapping down Harry’s laptop lid. “One burger won’t ruin that nice little body!”

 _Nice little body._ Did he really just hear that coming from Louis’ mouth?

“Lucky I had that saved.” Harry warned.  
“Just come, please!” Louis exclaims, and Harry is trying not to attach innuendo to everything this tiny human is saying, for the sake of his sanity. “It’ll be fun!”  
“Harry’s always like this,” Niall informs mockingly, “Best leave him so he can get back to jerking off to Shakespeare or summat.”  
Harry immediately gets up and pins Niall, only realising he had also pinned Louis under him when he felt his teeth meet his wrist.

“What are you, a cannibal?” Harry mocks, shaking back his wrist from Louis’ mouth. “And I do not jerk off to Shakespeare, thank you Niall.”  
“Yeah, whatever H. Just get the fuck off of me before we asphyxiate Louis with my ass.” Niall demanded, trying to free him self from Harry’s grip.

After they get themselves off the floor, Niall tries again.  
“So you’re coming with us to eat then?”  
“Yeah, I guess I owe it to you after that.” Harry responded, with a tone of defeat, “Who’s driving?”  
“Me.” Louis answers proudly, “I know a place lads, just leave it all to the Tommo!”

[Iggy azalea freestyle rap is all that Louis’ radio would play]

Harry doesn’t usually eat out (in the food context that is), but in the rare instances when he decides to accompany Niall to a fast food joint, it’s more than often a bonding experience where Niall decides to have heart to hearts about things like morning wood and bacon (Harry isn’t doing well in the sexual aspect of eating out either).

“No way!” Niall exclaimed, with a mouth full of his deluxe BLT with extra bacon. “I would’ve never have known that about him!”  
Harry turns his focus away from his burger. The subject matter is clearly about Liam.  
“Yeah sometimes he even cries,” Louis expresses, switching from burger to fries and then fries again. “And he’s loud too, I give him shit for it every day.” he jests, and Niall cracks up.

“What could possibly be humorous about someone crying?” Harry adds, almost close to concerned to what Niall has to say.  
“Louis was saying how Liam lasts 10 seconds flat in bed!” Niall cackles, almost choking on his burger. “He even cries!”  
“Niall, you have officially lost the plot.” Harry admits, shaking his head. “Commenting about his bedroom antics won’t make it any easier to reconcile with him.”

Niall shakes his head. “He crashed my pride and joy H!” he exclaims. “I’m still trying to pay off the repairs!”  
“He did apologise though Ni,” Louis acknowledged, finishing off his burger. “He even offered to help with the cost; I don’t know why you didn’t let him--”  
“Since when was this conversation about my problems?” Niall interrupted, a sour expression forming on his face. “I was having a right laugh before Harry pulled out the ‘psychology’ card.”  
“You both need closure on this issue.” Harry responds, patting Niall on the back, “And you should let Louis finish what he was saying.”

 _Louis_. Harry likes the way Louis’ name sounds coming out of his mouth.

“Thank you Harry” Louis nodded. “Liam would’ve felt better about himself if you let him pay for some of it.”  
“This isn’t about the money!” Niall yells, and the place almost falls silent for moment. “I never should’ve trusted him with it.” he continues, getting up and storming off.

  
Louis gets up in attempt to follow him, bewildered. “Niall--”  
“He’ll be back, once he realises that his wallet is still here.” Harry smirks, taking a bite out of his burger.  
“Right,” Louis replied, sitting back down. Trying to change the atmosphere, Louis recognises that Harry has barely left a dent in his burger, compared to the state of Louis’ and Niall’s tray, which could easily be compared to an unnatural disaster. “You haven’t finished your burger yet!” Louis exclaims, raising his eyebrows.  
“I told you guys,” Harry informs, between chews. “I don’t eat out much.” and _shit_ he just said that out loud.

  
“You don’t say,” Louis jokes, with a mischievous look on his face. “I could already tell.”  
“What?” Harry freezes. This tiny human is a walking innuendo, Harry thinks.  
“Well, you always have the mini fridge in Niall’s room fully stocked with Kale smoothies and organic yogurt,” Louis added. “I’d be jealous if it any of it looked appealing.”  
Harry nods in acceptance. Niall returns, grumbling something along the lines of “my fucking pride and joy”. Louis and Harry take that as a sign that it’s time to leave.

[Harry drives. The Iggy Azalea freestyle rap gets muted the whole ride back, much to Niall’s protest]

Harry wakes up the next morning, sweaty and flustered. His dreams consisted of the words he spoke to Louis, and how he reacted. He snaps back to reality when he hears Niall sobbing quietly from the bunk above.

  
“You have got to sort out things with Liam,” Harry advises, climbing up to Niall’s bunk. “I hate hearing you so miserable--”  
Harry soon discovers the reason the Niall was sobbing. It’s sticky and covering Niall’s chest.  
Niall glances at Harry through glazed eyes.  
Harry sighs. “I’m just going to let you get back to--”  
“W-wait” Niall blubbers, getting up and trying to rub his tears away with his free hand. “S-stay, please.”  
“What’s wrong?” Harry inquires, looking at Niall with a perplexed gaze.  
“I-I miss him,” Niall whimpers, freeing his other hand away from his shaft. “Liam.”  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Harry speaks, sitting next to Niall on his mattress, “But I thought you liked girls?”  
“I do!” Niall squeaks, “But Liam makes everything feel different, this feels different!” Niall cries, violently attempting to jerk himself off. “Because I fucked up, we fucked up.”  
“Niall...” Harry hushes, guiding Niall’s hands away. “It’s neither of your faults.” He pats Niall’s back. “You just need to talk things out.”  
“Will it really make a difference?” Niall asks, his tears drying.

  
“More than you’ll know. Now clean yourself up and go for it.” Harry encourages, climbing back down from the bunk. “Let me know how it goes!”

[ Yeezus is playing at aggressive volumes when Niall visits Liam’s room.]

With Niall taken care of, Harry is left with a good hour and a half before his Poetry lecture. So he decides to act on his perspiration smell (and morning wood), and go for a shower.  
As Harry enters the male bathrooms and prepares his shower caddy for action, he hears idle singing from the shower stall in front of him.

 _oooh, ooh, oooh, oooh,_  
 _Love me, love me, love me_  
oooh, ooh, oooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder.

It’s Louis, and holy _shit_ , he can sing. He can _sing_. Apart from the choice of song, his smooth voice is like caramel, melted over hot fudge as the sound bounces off the walls and Harry is so gone for it. He doesn’t notice how long he’s been standing in front of the stall until the door opens in front of him.

“Shit.” Louis gulped. “Y’alright?”  
Harry snaps out of his trance and notices that Louis is fact standing before him in all his bare glory, and Harry wants it. He wants it bad.

Louis seems to notice before he does. “Um?” Louis hums, pointing at the tent in Harry’s sweat pants.  
“Sh-shit” Harry whispers, “I’m so sorry Louis I-”  
“Do you want to touch me, H?” Louis questions, as he addresses the elephant in the room. “I mean I won’t mind, these things happen, right?”

  
Harry can’t believe the words that are leaving Louis’ mouth. The strain in his sweats says otherwise. It comes out all too suddenly.

  
“Lou,” Harry breathes; going up closer to Louis,” Can I give you a blowjob?” he immediately cringes, expecting a rejection.

  
Louis nods his head slowly. “Come closer.” he responds, bringing Harry closer, wrapping his arms slowly around Harry’s perspiring neck. Harry can feel that Louis is just as hard as he is, the friction from his sweats creating an unbearable friction between their two bodies. He’s almost too nervous to do anything else.

“C’mon Harry, don’t be shy.” Louis whispers, bringing his face impossibly closer to Harry’s, their lips only centimetres away each other. Harry brings his hands to Louis’ cheek in attempt to calm his nerves, his heart beat speeding up as their lips finally connect.

It’s slow, but eventually Louis takes initiative, guiding his lips over Harry’s smoothly, gently biting the bottom lip with his teeth, stirring a low moan from Harry. It’s slow, and Harry is already so taken by the feeling of the thin lips moving gently against his, kissing back feverishly in effort to better Louis’ pace.

Their lips pull apart after a while, and Harry feels Louis’ hands slide down his sides, pulling down his sweats slowly. Once they reach his feet, Harry kicks them off in a awkward manner, leaving them in the wet shower stall. He pins Louis softly against the shower wall, lust filling his eyes. Louis’ lust filled gaze, and their heavy breathing drives Harry absolutely wild, as he leans in again for another kiss, their bodies pressing closer together with each movement of their lips.

Louis bites down a little harder down onto Harry’s bottom lip, causing him to buck his hips up against his involuntarily, causing low, drawn out moans to escape both their mouths as their cocks rub against each other.

“Go on,” Louis groans, voice low with desire. “Do it.”  
“Are you sure?” Harry asks, getting down on his knees.  
“Absolutely, just,” Louis begs, running a hand through Harry’s locks. “P-please.”  
Harry glances up at Louis through his eyelashes, as his lips meet Louis’ leaking tip, his tongue licking up the wetness there, and Louis is breathless as he looks down at him through half lidded eyes full of lust and Harry just _wants_ it. He wants to make this tiny human _come_.

He gives Louis’ tip a few more licks before enveloping his mouth around it, sinking his mouth slowly down onto the not so tiny part of Louis’ body, going down all the length, causing Louis to thrust into his mouth from how extraordinary it feels.

Harry bobs his head up and down at a steady pace, much to Louis’ discomfort as he tries to force Harry to go faster from the tight grip he has on his long, sweaty locks.  
“Fuck,” Louis groans. “Faster.”  
Harry responds with a muffled moan as he speeds up his pace, earning more low throated moans from Louis, and he can just tell that he’s close from how tight the grip on his hair is, and the involuntary thrusts into his mouth that cause a sense of discomfort that gets Harry off. It’s a hot mess, and Harry might just love it.

  
“Fuck!” Louis screams, coming down Harry’s throat, a string of ah’s and other profanities leaving his mouth. Harry swallows and then raises his head off Louis’ spent cock, with a soft ‘pop’, as Louis recovers from his high, his hands leaving Harry’s hair.

Harry is still hard when he realises that Louis had left after Harry had went to fetch his shower caddy from the bench outside.

[All by Myself by Celine Dion is playing on Harry’s shower radio]

Harry does not focus during the entire poetry lecture. His mind is just a blur, a hot messy blur of _Louis, Louis, Louis,_ and the events of the shower this morning. The fact that he had to relieve his morning wood to the melancholy tunes of Celine Dion and Lorde was almost demoralising.

Granted, he would’ve expected to be doing it alone, but he was not expecting Louis to be there and he definitely was not expecting him to allow what happened. It almost felt unnatural; out of character. But at the same time it felt so right, which is why Harry did not focus the entire Poetry lecture. Nor does he see Louis for the rest of the day.

Fortunately, Niall is ecstatic when nightfall comes. Harry is catching up on his daily fix of the Keeping up with the Kardashians when Niall calls in, with a high-spirited Liam.  
“Harry!” Liam cheers, giving him a surprise bear hug. “Good to see you!”  
Harry leans back into the hug, almost purring. “Good to see you too, Li.” Harry responds brightly, shutting his laptop. “I’m guessing you guys have made up, correct?”

“Fuck yeah we have!” Niall sings, attempting a weird form of dancing whilst changing his shirt. “Liam and I were wondering if you’d want to come for a few drinks with a few other lads”  
“Who are the other lads?” Harry asks.  
“You know, Zayn and some others.” Liam informs, inspecting the fridge for a simple soda. “Where’s the soda in here?”  
“Oh yeah, ‘almost forgot to tell you,” Niall states, walking over to the fridge, “Harry bought the fridge off of me, so half the stuff in there is his.”  
“What does that have to do with a soda?” Liam asks, looking genuinely confused.  
“I don’t drink soda.” Harry responds. “But there should be a mineral water or two in there if you’re interested.”  
“Nah,” Liam declines. “I think I’ll just wait until we get to the club.”  
“Suit yourself." Harry answers, getting out of his bed.

“So, you want to go with us?” Niall asks.  
“Yeah, okay,” Harry answers. He starts pulling on those skin-tight types of skinny jeans, and throwing on the sort of white shirt that completes any outfit. “I might need a minute or two for my hair though, plus I have to turn in my English Literature paper. So, meet me outside in a few minutes."  
Liam nods as Niall sighs whilst grabbing his keys. “Meet me by the Jeep, okay?” Niall informs. “And if you take too long we’ll leave without you!”

[7/11 is blaring the whole way, because ever since Harry introduced Niall to the delights of Beyonce, Niall was convinced it was life changing, of course.]

They arrive at the club at 11pm, much to Liam’s distress from the sight of the line into the alcohol-stocked establishment.  
“How the fuck are we getting in there?” Liam gulped, “It’ll be morning by the time we get in and--”  
“Never underestimate Niall’s connections, Liam” Harry responds, calmly. “He probably knows a guy.”  
As if on cue, Niall hears a whistle, and spins to see Zayn signalling them from the VIP entrance.  
“Alright lads!” Niall rejoiced. “Zayn will get us in, hurry up!”

  
Much to the above average level of disdain from the bouncer (and the people waiting in the general entrance queue), the lads manage to gain entrance to the club, thanks to Zayn.

After a few drinks and proper introduction to Zayn from Niall, Harry gets curious as to how the whole Jeep incident between Liam and Niall was resolved. So it was only natural that he asked, being the curious person he is.

  
“Liam, I’m curious.” Harry states, slightly intoxicated (he’s also the designated driver, how fortunate). “How did you and Niall patch things up?”  
“Oh that,” Liam responds, gulping back his shot. “We chatted like proper gentlemen about the matter.”  
“We decided to actually listen to what we were saying to each other,” Niall adds, patting Liam on the back roughly, a little more than slightly intoxicated. “Didn’t we Liam?”  
“Damn right we did!” Liam cheers, gulping back another shot. “He’s even letting me help out now with the money side!”

  
They’re both already more drunk than Harry is, and since Zayn left with his hook up for the night, Harry almost feels like a third wheel. That is, until he spots Louis. He’s sure it’s him, but can’t make out who it is he is grinding against (granted, it is a night club and grinding against equally intoxicated stangers would be the norm on his idea of a night out).

Harry turns over to check on Liam and Niall to see that they’ve started taking body shots off each other, so Harry takes it upon himself to make his way on to the floor.

As he’s grinding and body rolling his way to Louis through the sweaty crowd of people, he notices that the stranger is male, and still hasn’t left Louis’ side ( or his backside, either). Harry decides to get closer, so that he can get a better observation of the mystery man, but instead he bumps into Louis, some how separating him from the mystery man.

  
“Oops!” Harry remarked, noticing Louis’ features in the UV light.  
“Hi” Louis smirked, grinding filthily against Harry’s hips. He’s not sure if Louis is 100% drunk, but at the same time he’s definitely not sober. And he’s definitely into dick too, which is a huge win, Harry thinks (some how).

  
Louis’ features in the UV light are stunning; neon body paint lining his bare torso, his quaffed hair slightly messed up from all the excessive grinding. Harry almost feels over dressed compared to the majority of upper clothing lacked bodies on the floor, littered in neon paint. Louis seems to notices Harry’s indifference to the crowd and starts trying to take Harry’s shirt off.

“You need some paint!” Louis exclaims, as Harry lifts his arms to allow the rest of the shirt come off. Louis runs his hands down Harry’s torso then grabs his hand, dragging him towards a corner of the crowd, where people are being painted in a variety of neon colours that are reacting to the UV lights, illuminating their bodies.

  
Harry doesn’t protest against the fact that the paint is cold against his bare chest, nor that the shirt he once had on is getting stained by the paint dripping from the brush that Louis is handling ever so skillfully, painting patterns and lines that define Harry’s upper build (and that v-line he is rather proud of). When Louis is done, he uses his fingers to draw a smiley face with crosses for eyes on the centre of his neck with the residue paint on his finger tips.

  
“Perfect.” Louis beams, smiling fondly. Harry is almost in love at the way Louis’ face lights up when he’s happy and how the corners of his face crinkle up when he smiles.  
“You did a great job with this, Lou!” Harry adds, “I love it.”  
“I should make a career out of painting fit lads like you,” Louis giggles, reaching up to stroke Harry’s cheek with his left palm. “I might make the boyfriend a bit jealous though.”

Harry freezes. _Boyfriend?_ Granted, he wasn’t expecting a tiny human of such overwhelming beauty to not be taken, but at the same time, Harry is falling more and more for Louis every minute, and now it just feels like that has been stolen from him in just that split second.

  
“Really?” Harry responds, stuttering slightly.  
“Nah,” Louis explains, bringing Harry to the bar counter. “He’s not the protective type, but I wouldn’t want to make him jealous.”

“Louis!” a voice shouts, capturing Louis’ attention. Harry looks around to try and identify the person matching the voice.  
“I’ve got to go now,” Louis states, accepting his drink from the bar tender. “But it was nice seeing you again, H!”  
“See you around," Harry calls out, waving to him as Louis disappears into the crowd, yet again.

The next time he sees Louis that night is when he is leaving with a passed out Niall on his back and a very intoxicated Liam sashaying down the poorly lit streets.  
“Looks like Louis’ found his shag for tonight!” Liam jokes, observing the scene.

  
Harry turns to see Louis getting into a car with the mystery man, and instantly feels a surge of anger when he sees his hands roughly cupping around Louis’ bottom as they stick their tongues down each other’s throats. The door closes before Harry can get a proper look at the man’s face, and Harry is angry at himself for the remainder of the very early morning.

[Bad blood plays harshly in the background as Harry drives back to the student accommodation dorms.]

Harry spends the day angry at himself. Angry for thinking that he had a chance of something with Louis. He was angry at that man who was handling Louis so roughly. Angry that after witnessing that, he admits he’s completely fucked, because he still wants to have a chance of being something with Louis. He might even be in love with Louis Tomlinson, even though he knows he’s already taken. The feeling is crushing, so over powering, that it tests his optimistic and gentle nature.

Right now however, he can’t show that he’s too angry, for the sake of his job at the frozen yogurt shop, his main source of income. Although it’s self service, he often gets the fair share of odd and almost irritating questions, which over time; he’s learnt to deal with whilst keeping a positive attitude.

It’s a slow shift for him this time around, as summer isn’t quite there yet, and frozen yogurt isn’t the most popular thing to eat when it’s still cold outside. It’s a slow shift indeed, until a lad that looks around Liam’s age shows up. Harry starts checking him out as he looks at all the flavours.

He’s attractive, for sure, slightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair spiked up into a type of quiff. He looks familiar, Harry thinks, before snapping back to reality when Dirty Blonde Dude asks him a question.  
“Is the cheesecake flavour gluten free?” he asks, tapping his fingers on the bottom under side of the froyo cup.  
“Uh, no it’s not.” Harry responds, trying to recall where he had heard that voice, “It’s low fat however, if you’re still interested.”  
“Right...” the guy replies, slowly making his way back to the flavours.

Harry is stumped. He knows he’s heard that voice before, and right when it’s about to come to him, he hears Louis’ voice calling out a name.  
“Cal?” Louis calls.  
“One minute Louis,” replies the dirty blonde haired lad. “D’you want some?”  
“Yeah,” Louis replies, walking into the establishment. “But only if you’re paying, babe.”

Harry is slowly piecing it together until he sees Louis in the dude’s arms. It’s clearer to him now that this was the mystery man from the unnaturally early hours of this morning, or so Harry thinks. And he was only checking him out a few minutes ago, which in turn makes him even more angrier at himself for not seeing it straight away.

He snaps back to reality when Louis calls out his name in high spirit.  
“Harry!” he sing-songs. “It’s great to see you lad!”  
“Oh,” Harry responds, becoming more aware of the situation, noticing ‘Cal’ and how his arm is wrapped around Louis’ waist. “Hi.”

“Nice night out isn’t it?” Louis beams, snuggling into the other lad’s arm.  
“He wouldn’t know if he’s been in here working all night, twat.” ‘Cal’ remarks, and Harry already wants to whack him. But he doesn’t, for Louis’ sake.  
“Excuse my boyfriend, the downer.” Louis pouts, releasing himself from his arm to put their cups of frozen yogurt onto the scale. “He hasn’t been shagged today so he’s grouchy.”

Harry doesn’t know whether to laugh or nod in acceptance. So he does both. “Right,” Harry responds, ringing up the yogurt into the register. “I’ll give you my discount, so that’ll be ₤4 today.”  
“Only ₤4? Get in!” Cal replies sarcastically, paying for the cups of frozen regret. Harry really, really wants to smack this guy in the face, but he rules it out as jealousy, regretfully, as he hides the emotions behind his ‘customer service smile’.

Harry can feel the awkwardness of this whole encounter and he just hopes Louis can’t. Cal’s phone rings, and Harry thanks his lucky stars that he’s temporarily gone outside, and he’s alone with Louis.

“So,” Harry starts. “Your boyfriend seems like-”  
“He’s a handful, really.” Louis interrupts, “But he loves me, believe or not.”  
“As long as he’s treating you right, “Harry replies, trying not to sound so desperate, “That’s what matters.”  
Louis nods in agreement, with a slightly sour look on his face as he takes the cups. “See you around, H” he huffs, as he leaves with Cal.

And that’s the last time he’ll be seeing Louis, for a while at least. Or so Harry thinks.

[Sad beyonce music playing over the speakers]

 

Niall is kicking back in his dorm about to go to sleep, when a very glum Louis comes knocking at his dorm.  
“Is Harry in?” a weak voice sounds out, as Niall answers the door.  
“He’s still at work mate, sorry.” Niall answers, noticing Louis’ lost expression on his face. “Anything I can help you with?”  
“Cal’s out on a lad’s night without me.” Louis groans, fiddling with the spoon in his empty froyo cup. “I don’t even know why he didn’t invite me, like he’s always invited me out places with his mates!”  
Niall almost feels remorseful for Louis, knowing that Louis enjoys a night out as much as any rambunctious 5‘9“ man in his early 20‘s should.

  
“Maybe he just needs some time to himself?” Niall answers, motioning for Louis to come in.  
“He’s had a lot of space recently, Niall.” Louis whines, staying where he is. “We haven’t done anything in weeks.”  
Niall looks perplexed. “You mean--”  
“We haven’t had proper sex in 2 weeks, Niall.” Louis growls. “We haven’t even kissed.”  
“Shit, Louis,” Niall mutters, “I’m so sorry?”  
“It’s not your fault.” Louis responds, tearing up slightly. “I know that he’s been busy with work and assignments, and he has his own life.”  
“Aw Louis,” Niall acknowledges, pulling him into a hug.

Harry is walking down the hallway to his dorm, exhausted from the late shift at work, when he sees Niall and Louis.  
“I still love him though.” he hears Louis muffle weakly into Niall’s shoulder.

Harry is trying to figure out what is going on, when Louis looks up and sees him there.  
“Shit.” Louis mutters, releasing himself from Niall. “Sorry.”  
“It’s completely fine,” Harry answers, “Are you alright?”  
“Oh yeah,” Louis replies hastily, wiping his tears away abruptly with his sleeve. “M’ completely fine.”  
Niall is dumbfounded. “But-”  
“I’m fine, Niall.” Louis hushes, going over to Harry. “Harry, could we talk for a minute, in my dorm?”

  
“Sure?” Harry responds, still confused as to what is actually going on, but Niall just makes a confused hand gesture to Harry as Louis drags him away from the hallway.

As soon as they arrive at Louis’ dorm, he’s (quite literally) shoved inside; falling onto the floor and Louis locks the door behind them.  
“What’s going on?” Harry asks, startled.  
“Nothing.” Louis answers, removing his shirt, and Harry knows where this is going, but still very, very confused.  
“You’re confusing me.” Harry states, “What’s going on?”  
“I told you, Harry,” Louis speaks harshly, taking off his jeans. “This is nothing, just trust me” He goes to kiss Harry, and Harry is very confused.

  
“You have a boyfriend, Lou.” Harry warns, turning away from Louis. “I can’t do whatever this is.”  
“Oh yeah, a wonderful boyfriend, that never has time for me anymore.” Louis acknowledges, breathing heavily into Harry’s ear. “He probably wouldn’t care if I fell off the edge of the earth.” he says harshly, sloppily grinding up against Harry’s thigh. “So I’m sure he wouldn’t care about this.”

He grinds slowly against Harry’s very much clothed crotch and Harry wants to let out a moan, but something about this doesn’t feel right. His morals are a bitch, Harry thinks, as he sits up, away from Louis.

“Don’t you want this?” Louis asks.  
“I do,” Harry responds. “I just can’t be...”  
Louis starts to cross his arms. “Go on” He acknowledges harshly.  
“I can’t be your rebound, Louis.” Harry responds, remorsefully.  
Louis starts to cry and Harry immediately regrets what he has said, as he sits closer and pats his back softly.

  
“Gosh, Lou,” Harry starts. “I didn’t mean to get you upset, I--”  
“I-It’s okay.” Louis responds “I know this was all very wrong, I just...” he trails off, hiding in his hands. “I wanted something, anything.”  
“Louis...” Harry takes a deep breath, comforting Louis. “I care about you a lot.” and he wants to tell him everything, but he figures now isn’t the right time.  
“I know, and I shouldn’t have taken that for granted.” Louis sighs. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Harry reassures, bringing Louis close to his side.

“Answer me honestly on something.”  
“What is it?” Louis looks up, at Harry.  
“How are you and your boyfriend doing?” Harry asks, patting Louis’ back softly. “What’s he like?”  
“O-Oh,” Louis stutters, looking at the ground “He’s lovely, he really is. And I love him, but”  
Harry looks at him with a reassuring gaze, encouraging Louis to continue.

  
“I wish he had more time for me, I mean I’m his boyfriend, and I want him and I to be more than what we are.” Louis sobs weakly.

Harry has never seen Louis open up like this; He’s never seen Louis so vulnerable. Part of him has shattered from seeing Louis talking about Cal in the way he’d wish was described; but the other part wants to hug Louis forever and shield him from the world and tell him how just how important he is to world, everyday.

Harry takes another deep breath. “Give him time to come around, I’m sure he loves you just as much as you love him.”  
Louis snorts. “It really doesn’t feel like it, we haven’t even kissed in a week.”  
“He probably needs time without you to realise just how much he misses you.” Harry explains. “He…loves you.”

Harry is fighting tears back himself. The pain of having the one you love never love you back is more painful than the initial thought of being in love. The pain sits low in his stomach, like a dull ache that doesn’t go away.

  
“Would you love me?” Louis asks.  
Harry freezes. “What?”  
“Would you,” Louis repeats, raising his voice slightly, “love me?”  
“Yes.” Harry exhales. “I would love you, even if no one else would.” Harry blushes slightly. “I, uh...”  
Louis brings Harry into a hug. “That means a lot to me, H.”  
Harry isn’t even sure what to say at this point, giving Louis a reassuring hum of approval.  
“Thank you.” Louis breathes, bringing Harry’s face closer to his, their foreheads touching.

They stay like that for a moment, Harry taking in the sight of Louis, and he contemplates kissing his nose until Louis takes care of that himself, planting a long kiss on Harry’s nose, and then his lips.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to give a blow job or anything?” Louis jests, mischief filling his eyes. “It could stay between us, like last time...”

Harry lets out a loud bark of laughter, falling onto his back.

“You’re _insatiable_ , Louis.” Harry laughs.

Harry can’t believe how in love he is with this tiny human. But he does have morals, and doing things with an already taken person would never sit right with him. Maybe some time in the future, the wondrous being known as Louis Tomlinson will finally be his own. But for now, in this moment, Harry is at peace, and that is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> ( come yell positive things at me- or just let me know how you're feeling! im @ argentlwt on twitter xx)


End file.
